


A hero in the making

by Kingkandick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingkandick/pseuds/Kingkandick
Summary: I just saw Far from home and honestly I have never been more inspired in my entire life. It deserves that 92% tomato-meter :)





	A hero in the making

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw Far from home and honestly I have never been more inspired in my entire life. It deserves that 92% tomato-meter :)

"Hey it's peter right?" My words are quipped from my mouth as I smile from his presence alone. Though "Mysterion" claimed that he was evil, it didn't seem so; and i've been on this kid's tail for years. I was constantly looking for who he was so I could, too share my secret. 

My question was met with a confused look, but his words of confirmation were all I needed. As I followed him down the hall I found that he was trying to speed-walk away from me. 

"Peter please, I just need a second of your time!" I tried calling out to him, only for my cries to go unnoticed. I gave out a sigh and kicked the ground, the hallway quickly becoming scarce of teenagers and young adults alike. As I sauntered into my next class I thought about things I could try to talk with him about, I _wanted_ to be his sidekick, something like a protege or something. I don't know, I was honestly making up the plan along the way. I was planning to improvise, and if you've ever done anything that required a plan, you'd know you don't plan to improvise. 

Betwixt the last class and the next I met with both he and his friend, asking Peter once again if I could just spare a moment of his time. 

"Look, man I've really got to get back to-"

"It's urgent." He quirked an eyebrow and I responded by pleading with him, asking him a simple "Please." 

"Alright, alright- but please make it quick."

"Great, follow me." I walked to our destination, just behind the school where no one could see a thing. Halfway down the hall though, I had looked behind me to make sure he was following me, and sure enough- like a trained puppy, he was following me. 

Once we reached our final stop, I sat my backpack down next to the school, the grass growing over the edge being covered by my backpack. 

"Okay, mind telling me why we're here?" 

"Uh, that's the thing..." I hesitated, I needed full consent otherwise this would be weird.

"What?"

"Could you turn around?"

"What?" His rebuttal was understandable but I was nervous so my response may have come out a bit harsh.

"I don't care that you don't like skipping class, but you're Spider man. right?"

"God, does everyone know or is it just-"

"I need to know it's you for sure."

"Sure, yeah. I'm Spider man. The one and only. What do you want?"

"I want to show you something." 

"Then please, show me."

"Turn around. Please."

"Why would I do that if you want to show me something?" He spat, but I just growled in response and tugged off my shirt, my breasts hung freely from my lack of care from this morning. Well that certainly got his attention. He grew a bright red and then turned around.

"Noted."

I continued to strip and then transformed, bones cracking and replacing themselves to conform into my new form. He only looked back once he heard the cracking and breaking of bones though, and I saw fear in his eyes. Of course he'd never seen anything like this, and of course I had to be the one to show him. Great.

Once I had finished transforming completely, I looked down into his eyes with my bright yellow ones. His mouth hung agape and I smiled to the best of my ability. 

"Does this tell you what I'm capable of?" The animal, creature that I had turned into was a dire wolf. I was taller than him and a hypothetical twin that could stand on his shoulders and still not even come close to my height. 

"Y-yeah, so what did you want again?" I looked left and right, confirming solitary from anyone else. 

"What I want, isn't really something you can give me, but it is something you can _teach_ me." I wagged my tail, brushing against the school. 

"Wh- _TEACH_????"

"Why else would i want to know if it's really you or not?" My question was met with a confused pause. As if he were repeating that same question in his head. 

"You're sure you're not after anything... I dunno, less heroic?" 

My expression sank and I formed back. 

"Yes." He did have a bit of a point, however i wasn't like most other people. I had a power that most knew nothing about.

"Besides, what would you do with your free time anyways? Switch between your school life and your heroic life? What would MJ say? 'Sides, i can help you with that you know? I could help you slip off easier, make excuses like I've been noticing your buddy does."

His expression fell harshly at the mention of "MJ".

"You leave her out of this." He sauntered up towards my form, trying to be intimidating- but failing miserably. 

"Or what? Yknow, i have heard some things 'bout spiderman being evil... Because of Mysterion?" He visably winced at the mention of his name. "Or perhaps you'd rather have to deal with a 20 foot beast from hell?" I gave a cocky smile as he weighed his options. 

"Do what you want to me, but leave the others out of it." His face gave off a aura of confidence I'd never seen before and i gave him a laugh and a smile. 

"Listen spidey, i don't want to hurt people. I want to help save them. All im asking is for you to help me work things out so i can go up to canada 'n work up that way. Who you gotta get in contact with anyways?" 

"You promise you don't want to hurt anyone?" 

"Cross my heart, Parker." 

"Then it's a deal."


End file.
